Rebuild
by Jaegermeistress
Summary: What would you do if a teenage stranger bumped into you on the evening streets after he ran away from home? Will you take him in, accepting the challenge of a new chapter in your life involving friendship, love, affection and respect? Things you've never expected before because of your own dark and horrible past.
1. Stranger

The brunette was walking down the street in quite a hurry, he didn't exactly know where he was running to seeing as he walked straight into someone. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I guess I was in a bit of a hurry..."

The man grabbed the brunette's arms to help him regain balance. A concerned look was on his face but soon turned back to his pervious, rather tired looking face. "It's okay, kid," he said with a soft voice as he let go of the man's arms. The guy never meant to crash into the stranger like that. This was so embarrassing for him, a blush creeping its way up his face. "I…I really am sorry, sir. Please forgive me!"

The black-haired man glared at the kid with cold blue grey eyes. His face looked rather uninterested, and it seemed like this look was on his face for like forever. "I said it's okay. Sheesh, don't be so worked up about it!" He glanced at the brunette and raised a brow. "What is a brat like you doing on the streets at this time?"

"I'm not going back," the teenager snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked pretty sure he wasn't going back to wherever he came from. "He only needs me as his punching bag. Hitting, kicking, punching! I'm done with it! I'm not going back, never!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're talking about your home?" the man suggested. He wrapped his arms around his chest, thinking it's rather cold. He was only wearing a shirt and if the brunette didn't bump into him, he'd almost be home right now. But no, a certain brat was keeping him away from the warm safety of his house. "You should go home," he said in a cold voice. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"They're not! At least not my aunt's boyfriend!" the brunette snapped again. "He uses me as his punching bag! Last time, he even got a belt, sir!"

"Listen up, brat. I'm getting cold and I want to go home! So please be smart and get your stupid ass off the streets." His cold gaze was still staring at the teenager. There was no way he'd let him behind on the streets without being sure the kid was going back home. He himself knew the dangers of walking around the city at night as he was much older and wiser than the boy.

"But, you don't understand! I'm getting killed if I go back!" The kid tried everything to stay calm. He actually wanted to burst out in tears because he couldn't tell anyone about how horrible it was for him to be at home. "I ran away from him, hearing him yelling he'd kill me if I ever go back." He dropped his arms loose and looked down at his feet. "I don't have a home anymore, sir," he whispered.

The man could only frown. "What do you want me to do? Take you to my place and get arrested for kidnapping when your parents find out? Hm?" His cold eyes still looked at the teenager without any sign of emotions. "You know, I could just walk away and leave you behind on the streets like this. But I'm not that cruel. I know the dangers of being alone outside at night, and I don't want you to get into trouble knowing I could prevent it from happening." He ran a hand through his hair, letting go a small sigh. "Look, I can bring you back home and tell your parents nothing happened. That's the truth, isn't it?"

"I know, sir, but the truth will get me killed this time. Please, I don't want to go back, at least not tonight!"

"Tch." The black-haired man finally looked away from the brunette. "I don't even know your name, why should I take you to my place? And why should you even trust me? I'm a complete stranger and I'm old enough to be your dad. Maybe I'm a pedophile, hm?"

The kid looked up at the man with his pale green eyes. "But…you don't look like a pedophile. I mean, something about you makes me feel like I can trust you, sir." He tried to give a small smile. "And my name is Eren."

"Hmm. Well…brat." His grey blue eyes looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "You're sleeping on the sofa and tomorrow I kick you out."

A sign of hope was in Eren's eyes as he heard those words. He was so happy he didn't have to stay on the streets for the night, but on the other side he knew it was wrong to follow a stranger to his home. He could be right, maybe he really was a pedophile…or a murderer. "Thanks, sir."

The man started walking without saying a word. He didn't even look back to see if the brunette was following. He still held his arms wrapped around his chest. "It's a short walk," he mumbled, looking down at his feet hoping that keeping his head close to his chest would also warm him up a little bit more.

* * *

After about twenty minutes they arrived at a small white villa, surrounded by a simple but beautiful looking garden. The black-haired man opened the front door and walked in, not looking back at the kid who had followed him. "Close the door and don't make a mess. The living room and the kitchen are that way," he said in his eternal cold voice as he pointed to a doorway on his right side. "I'll be right back."

"O-Okay," Eren replied with a soft voice. He went immediately to the living room, trying to look relaxed, but in fact he felt awkward. The man's house was warm and amazingly clean. It felt like everything he touched immediately became really dirty or infected.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, the house owner was taking a hot shower. It was a rather quick shower, because he hated looking at his own body. It bore the marks of his past. Cuts and burns. Things he'd rather forget. "Tch." He shrugged as he got out of the shower and quickly rubbed a towel over his muscular skin, leaving some wet spots alone. He didn't care about it because he always took showers like this.

When the man got back downstairs, Eren was already sleeping. He had nodded off to sleep on the sofa and looked peacefull asleep, so the black-haired man had no need to wake him up. Instead of waking the kid up, he went back upstairs to the extra bedroom and took a blanket from the closet.  
He looked at the brunette on his sofa for a few seconds before he carefully wrapped the blanket around him, trying to let him sleep. After that, he felt like it was time for him to catch some sleep as well. Just like always in his cold and lonely bedroom.


	2. Breakfast

The next morning, the black haired adult woke up in his own bed, not really thinking about what happened last night. He even forgot there was actually a teenager sleeping on his sofa downstairs. He just sat up in his bed, feeling the cold air in the room surround him as the covers fell off his torso. "Tch." He got up and took the evening coat on a chair in the corner of his room and wrapped it close against his skin when he walked downstairs.

Eren was snoring softly on the sofa, wrapped in the blanket the guy gave him the night before. He didn't wake up, although the early morning sunlight was already peeking inside, shining on his face.  
It was the noise of footsteps on the stairs that woke him up. The brunette slowly opened an eye while yawning. He could only hear the feet, but couldn't see anyone yet, so he decided to stay down on the sofa. Maybe it was just his imagination.

It wasn't the teenager's imagination. The footsteps on the stairs belonged to the house owner, who now patted inside the living, ignoring Eren, straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He scratched the back of his head, yawning without any shame, not knowing that Eren has been peeking at him for all this time.

The brunette sat up on the sofa, the blanket still wrapped around him. He liked the blanket. It was warm and felt safe. And when he buried his nose in it, he could smell pure cleanliness. Really, this guy must be one hell of a clean freak.

A small yawn from Eren's lips told the man he was awake. He had just finished preparing breakfast when he heard the yawn. "Morning, brat," he said in his eternal cold voice, stiffling a yawn himself. "Had a nice rest?"

Eren looked up as he heard a voice. The black haired guy knew he was awake. He ran a hand through his messy hair and stood up, dropping the blanket on the sofa. He stretched his arms as he yawned. "Y-Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay, sir," he said with a sleepy voice.

The teenager was about to walk over to the kitchen when the adult noticed he had made a mess. "Oi, brat!" He pointed at the sofa. "Clean that up, okay?" His voice was still cold, but his face told Eren he was feeling annoyed by the blanket on the sofa. "Can't you fucking see how damn clean this place is? Sheesh!"  
"I'm sorry, sir," Eren replied in a shy voice as he walked back over to the sofa to fold up the blanket and put it on the arm rest.

* * *

It was quiet at the breakfast table, just like the black haired man liked it the most. Eren was staring at him while nibbling a slice of bread. He stared at the man's blue grey eyes, and later at his other features. His perfectly shaped face, his amazingly soft looking, black hair. He wished he could see his body. It must be as perfect as his head. Really, this man was perfect.

"What?" the man snapped when he caught Eren staring at him. He hated it when people stared at him, especially when he wasn't wearing any decent clothes. The coat was just a quick way to hide his body from the kid's sight as it has marks he doesn't like to show. He always tried hard to hide them, but he knew that, while wearing this coat, the burns on his collarbones were visible.

Eren had noticed the burns, but he didn't mind them. He didn't stare at them either, because he knew how it feels to live with marks on your skin. The guy had burns and cuts. Eren had cuts and bruises. They both have a story nobody knows about. Only they know about i tand those who ever got involved in it at some point. "N-Nothing, sir," Eren replied in a soft voice, trying to keep the quiet atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Stop calling me sir." His voice was still cold. He looked so emotionless. Does he even have emotions at all? "My name is Levi," he added, running a hand through his shiny black hair. There was something about that haircut that made it always look perfect. He always looked so goddamn perfect, even when he just got up in the morning.

Eren on the other hand always has a messy head in the morning. He always woke up with his hair looking like some stray dog lying on his head. Running a hand through it could help sometimes, but he preferred a comb. "Levi," the brunette whispered. He kept on repeating the name a few more times before saying: "I like it…Levi." A small smile showed on his face as he looked back at Levi who was taking a sip from his cup of tea, holding it in such a way it made Eren frown.

"What? Really, brat, stop fucking staring at me like that!" Levi snapped when he put his cup down. He tugged at his coat, pulling it over his collarbones. He looked at some point behind the brunette, not wanting to annoy him like he was doing to Levi.

"I'm sorry, sir…Levi." Eren quickly looked down at his lap, feeling quite awkward. "I was just looking at your cup," he added in a whispering tone, slowly looking back up at Levi. He still had his uninterested look on his face.

"My cup?" Levi glanced down at the empty cup in front of him. "What's wrong with the cup? Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Good." The black haired man got up. "Clean up the table," he added in his cold voice.

"Levi?" Eren stayed down as the other man got up. He looked up at him, finding himself staring at the little bit of torso he could see under the coat. "Uhm…can I stay for a little longer?"

"No. I said I'm kicking you out today."

"But." Eren's voice was really soft. It sounded like he was about to cry.

"I said no, you stupid brat! Are you fucking deaf?!"

Eren whimpered as the other's voice suddenly raised. He looked away, trying to hold back some tears that were welling up in his eyes. He clenched his fists under the table. "B-But…sir," he said with a weak voice, really trying to hide his tears.

"Levi."

"L-Levi."

"Yes?" He looked at the brunette with his blue grey eyes, gently cocking his head to the side. He tugged the coat once again when he felt like his chest was being exposed too much.

"I…I don't want to go back, Levi!" Eren cried out as he looked up at him, letting his tears go their own way. In fact, he wanted to hug the black haired man so badly right now, but he stayed on his chair and sobbed. He looked at Levi with weak eyes, telling him he ran away from home with a reason.

A small cough came from Levi's lips as he saw Eren crying. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back down with a sigh. Eren needed someone like him now. A complete stranger who's prepared to listen to his story. Someone he can trust. "Okay, okay," he simply said in his cold voice. He looked at Eren with a look that told him he can trust the adult. "You can tell me what's bothering you, Eren. I know how it feels when you can't tell anyone about your true feelings and what's going around in your head."

"You do?" Eren whispered with a shy voice.

"Yes. But that's none of your business, brat. I'm just sitting here because I feel like I can help you."

The teenager wiped away his tears using the sleeve of his hoodie. "Really?"

"Yes. But you don't have to tell me, I mean, I'm still a stranger to you."

"But I trust you, mister Levi. I really feel like I can trust a man like you."


	3. Breathe

Eren really felt the need to talk. He would end up in hopeless misery if he didn't tell Levi about everything that had happened to him at home: the reason why he ran away and why he wanted to stay with Levi so badly right now.

"Tell me what's bothering you, brat," Levi said as he saw Eren really was at the brink of misery.

"Sir..Levi." Eren looked up at the adult, his face covered in tears. "I…I ran away…because of him."

"Him?"

"Yes. My aunt's boyfriend. He's really scary, Levi! He's always angry and every time I see him, he hits me. Levi! I beg you! Let me stay a little longer! Last time, he even got a belt! He hit me so hard I can still feel the gashes and cuts on my skin. And I haven't even mentioned the bruises, sir!"

"Levi."

"I'm sorry. But I beg you, don't let me go back there! He'll fucking kill me, Levi! He said it himself. Well, actually, he yelled it. Just like always."

"Calm the fuck down, brat! Sheesh! I bet that dude just has some anger issues. Get him to therapy and it'll all get better."

"No, you don't understand!"

The black haired male clenched his fists under the breakfast table as he was losing his patience. "Of course I don't understand, you fucking piece of shit! We've only met! You're just a stupid stranger to me!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Levi!" Eren snapped, gasping right after he yelled at the adult. He held a hand in front of his mouth as he realized he couldn't breathe.

Levi, on the other hand, raised a brow and inspected the teenager. He didn't know what was going on, but it seemed to him Eren was in trouble. "Eren? Are you okay?"

"N…N-No," he whimpered, still trying to breathe again.

"Fucking brat, don't play games with me!"

Eren wanted to yell at him so badly. This wasn't a game or some stupid prank. This was reality and the brunette really couldn't breathe. "H-Ah!"

"Eren! I swear to god!" Levi stood up and leaned over the table, closer to the teenager. "Eren, look at me!"

"Uhh!" Eren leaned back, needing his personal space. He squint his eyes, still not able to breathe again.

"Eren! Breathe!" Levi snapped as he punched the brunette in the face as hard as he could. Eren fell back, hitting the ground with a thud. A loud whiney gasp told Levi that the teenager was breathing again. Eren curled up on the floor, gasping violently.

"What the fuck was that, Eren?!" Levi snapped, looking at the other male from where he stood.

Eren didn't answer. He continued his pants and gasps while he laid there, stirring on the floor. He tried to look up at the adult, who still had that damn emotionless look on his face. "S-Sorry," he whispered between his gasps. The brunette held a hand on his chest as he tried to control his breath again.

"Tch." Levi looked away from Eren and focused on the breakfast table. "I told you to clean this up, didn't I?" he asked, not sure if he actually asked it.

Eren gave a small nod, still trying to calm down. His sobs had gotten better and his breathing was almost back to normal. He crawled up and sat on the floor, looking up at Levi with big, green eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it. Fucking asshole, you're useless."

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered again. He looked away from Levi, down at his hands in his lap. "Do you hate me now? I can leave. I know you don't want me to be in your house any longer."

"Shut up, brat." The adult was cold, like always. He ignored Eren, who was still sitting on the floor, while he cleaned up the breakfast table with great care and lots of patience. Everything was perfectly clean when he was done. From the table itself to the handle of the fridge. He cleaned literally everything.

"You're really clean, Levi."

"So? And get your fucking ass off my floor. I don't feel like cleaning all of my house again!"

Eren frowned at his answer. God, this guy really is a clean freak! He didn't hesitate and quickly got back on his feet before he sat back down on his chair. The brunette looked up at Levi. "So…"

"What?" Levi also sat back down, tugging at his coat when he saw his chest was being exposed.

"Can I…" The teenager actually wanted to ask if he could stay a little longer, but he knew that he'd get punched in the face again if he did. "Ask you something?"

"What do you want, Eren?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, glancing at the other's shoulders. "Uhm…what happened?" he asked in a shy voice, trying to be really careful about what he was saying. He himself had scars too, so he knew the taboo around them.

"What do you mean?" Levi raised a brow, still looking bored and emotionless. He crossed his legs under the table and leaned back on his chair. "Hm?"

"Y-You have…scars?" Eren quickly looked back down at his lap when he said the word 'scars'. He knew he'd probably get punched for asking this.

"You got a problem with that?"

"N-No, sir."

"Levi! I'm not a fucking sir, I'm Levi, okay?"

"S-Sorry. I was just trying to be polite."

"Nobody's ever been polite to me, so I don't need your fucking respect. I can perfectly live without you calling me 'sir'."

Eren raised a brow. Levi surely was talking in riddles and it confused him so much. There were thousands of questions popping up in his head but he knew he'd never get an answer from the black haired man. He was an introverted type and he'd punch Eren in the face immediately when he didn't like his presence. "I'm sorry," the brunette said once again.

"Tch." The adult ran a hand through his hair, still looking at Eren. "Anything else you need to know?"

'Yes…Where do the scars come from? Who did that to you? Why did they do it? How can a beautiful man like you get hurt in such a horrible way? What made you like this? So emotionless? Why don't you want people to treat you with respect? And why won't you accept my politeness?' Eren's mind was full of these questions, but he didn't ask a single one of them.

"What's your story, Levi?"


	4. Teacher

Levi now knew a lot more about Eren's background but there still were some vague parts in it. The adult didn't mind. Eren would probably tell him about them later on. To him, it seemed like the teenager was the kind of guy that would randomly start a conversation when he gets bored.

But Eren wasn't like that. He actually never told anyone about the trouble at home. Levi certainly was the first one to know about all this, and he even didn't tell him everything. There were so many secrets the brunette didn't tell him yet. He just couldn't. If Eren tries to talk about things like this, he simply ends up in a panic attack like earlier that day.

"Levi?" the brunette tried once again when a silence took over the room.

"What? I don't have a story to share with you, Eren."

Eren let go a small sigh. Levi had a story. Fact. The burns on his collarbones are his story, and the teenager was eager to know that story.

"You have a story, Levi. I don't want to be rude or anything, but…"

"My burns are just the marks of my own stupidity. Okay?" the black haired man snapped.

"Your own stupidity? I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't, you stupid brat! And you don't have to, okay?"

Eren quickly looked down at his lap, feeling guilty for even asking about his burns in the first place. "I'm sorry. I'm just a curious person, sir…Levi!"

"You don't say." Levi sighed and looked around the kitchen, seeing it was later than he'd expected. "I have stuff to do. Cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Eren raised a brow. How could Levi clean this place when there was nothing to clean? "But your house is already clean like hell!"

"No, it isn't."

"Ugh, whatever. Clean freak."

"Brat."

* * *

The day had passed by quicker than Eren had expected. Levi had fun cleaning the house while Eren had to run around, carrying brooms and soap around the place. It was a shit task but anything was better than going back home. And by carrying around cleaning supplies, Eren also got to know the villa better and better.

It was evening and the two males sat at the dinner table once again. Levi was wondering why he still hasn't kicked Eren out while the brunette was enjoying his noodles. They didn't have anything else to eat as Levi wasn't really a good cook and Eren would only burn down the house if he would prepare some food.

"Levi." Eren couldn't stand the silence any longer. He had to talk about something to keep his mind away from thinking about his horrible past.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Why are you being so mysterious about…you know…"

"None of your business."

"But Levi!"

"I said it's none of your business, you stupid brat!"

"It is, Levi! I wouldn't be here anymore if I didn't care about you! Don't you understand? I've seen your marks and I know things like this aren't a joke, okay?! I feel like I can help you and I want to help you, Levi!"

"You're too late, Eren. I can't change my past."

"But you can let me help you!"

"I don't need your help, okay? I've been alone for so long. I can save my own ass."

Actually, he couldn't. And again, this was none of Eren's business.

"Levi!"

"What?! What do you want, Eren?! Money? My dick?"

The brunette stared at him and dropped his fork on the table. What? Levi's dick?

"Levi?"

"You want my dick, right? You just want to fuck me and then walk away from my life just like anyone else! I know you, Eren fucking whatever your last name may be."

"Jaeger."

"Well, Eren fucking Jaeger! You can go and fuck yourself! I'm not going to let you touch me, you got that?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now shut the fuck up, okay? I have nothing to tell you."

Eren sighed. Sheesh, Levi was a stubborn guy sometimes. He leaned on the table, closer to the adult.  
"Listen, Levi. I can't force you to tell me what happened or what's bothering you but please, I feel like I can help you. You said you could help me and I feel the same towards you, okay? Please, Levi, let me help you!"

"I fucking told you I don't need your help!"

"You do, Levi! You just don't realize!"

Levi shrugged. There was no way Eren was going to stop nagging about everything and nothing. "I can't tell you because if I do, I'll feel forced to let you stay for a longer period."

"So? What's wrong with that? I think you're a nice guy, Levi."

"I can't afford it. I'm unemployed. I got fired after I refused a stupid offer."

"What offer?"

"Does it matter? I'm unemployed, Eren, and if I don't watch out I might have to leave my house!"

"But I can find a job or…"

"Shut up and listen to me, okay?"

"Okay."

Levi took a deep breath as he leaned back on his chair. This was it. He's going to tell it. There was no need to keep his story away from Eren. The brunette had nowhere else to go, so Levi would end up letting this stupid brat stay anyway.

"I swear I'll kill you if you ever tell someone else about this. You got me?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"S-Sorry."

The black haired man let go a deep sigh before he started talking. "I was my teacher's sex slave…for five years in a row."

"You never told your parents?"

"Shut up!"

"S-Sorry."

"And no, I never told them. I just told them I was being bullied…but then they noticed the marks on my wrists and ankles and then they realized this couldn't be bullying."

"It was worse than that. And nobody stopped that teacher?"

"I told you to shut up! And no, nobody stopped him because nobody knew about it. I was the only one. His wee little cocksucking whore with a tight hole."

Eren raised a brow, but didn't say a thing. He knew Levi would snap at him if he said something.

"I changed shools to finish my final year before going to highschool."

"And did he stop?"

"No. He came to look for me right after school. The freak followed every step I took and kept on using me as his fucking sex toy."

"And this time you took action?"

"No. I couldn't. I was too scared. I even lied to my parents, telling them I had a girlfriend…but they didn't believe me when I came home with a sore ass."

"They called the cops?"

"We moved out of town…but before that he had me one last time."

The brunette nodded, still listening to Levi's story.

"He burned me. Every part of my body that turned him on is marked. He didn't want anyone to love me because I don't deserve to be loved."

"Bullshit, Levi! You deserve as much love as anyone else!"

"No, I don't. I'm a fucking cocksucking piece of misery. Nobody needs me, okay? I've tried so many things before and every time again…they fucked the living daylight out of me and left me behind in my own sweat and cum with a sore ass."

"Oh Levi…"

"Shut up, okay?"

"No. You will listen to me right now, Levi whatever you last name may be."

"Ackerman."

"Fine. Now listen, Levi. You are a human being. You are beautiful and perfect, at least you are to me. We've just met, okay, but I already believe in you. I know that deep inside that perfect body there is a different Levi. And I'll do everything to bring that Levi out, okay? I know this may sound weird, but I think you might be the father I never had, Levi. You look like a friendly and caring man."

"I'm not. I'm pure misery."

"Levi, you're not, okay? I'm not leaving until you feel better again."

"This is my house."

"So? I feel responsible for you now. I can't just walk away from you. You've had too many people doing that to you, but not this time, Levi Ackerman. I'm staying with you forever."

"Tch."

"I promise."

Levi didn't look up. He was staring at his hands in his lap, thinking about everything, mainly about Eren.

"Goddamned, fine! The visitor's room is upstairs on your left. Not the closed door, you got that? Never enter that room or I'll fucking kill you."

Eren frowned, a smile showing on his face. So Levi was letting him stay after all?

"Thanks."

"I can't let you go after I told you my story."

"I understand."

"Good. You're nothing more than a brat to me, okay? Now go and get some sleep. I'm tired."

The brunette nodded and got up. He was wondering what could be so important about that one room but he decided not to ask about it. Maybe it was something Levi would never want to share with anyone and Eren would respect this.

Levi got up after the teenager and patted behind him until they were upstairs at the door of their own room. "Oi brat!"

Eren turned around when he heard Levi calling something. He had to get used to the unique nickname the adult had given him, knowing that Levi would be too stubborn to call him by his name.

"I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"You could be like the son I never had."

And with these words, the adult disappeared in his own room and closed the door behind him. Eren, on the other hand, stayed at his door for a few more minutes and thought about Levi's words before he entered his new bedroom.


	5. Bacon

The next morning, Levi was the first one to wake up. He had a troubled sleep. Most of the night he was thinking about his conversation with Eren earlier, and about what he told him before he went to bed. The son he never had. It was true. Levi would never be able to have a normal relationship. He hates being touched and he couldn't even touch himself, which caused him to be really frustrated sometimes. To him, it felt like he just wasn't allowed to be happy and positive. No, Levi Ackerman has to be forever alone with a frustrated dick.

Sitting up on his bed caused him to get cold within seconds. The adult always has been cold, probably because he never felt real love and positive feelings in his life. He was used to being someone's toy. If it wasn't his teacher, it was his boss at work. God, he hated that guy with his big-ass eyebrows!

"Tch." Levi got up and wrapped his beloved coat around his body. He should remind himself to sleep with a shirt on but he hated shirts at night, even if they could hide his scars.

Once he got downstairs, the black haired man prepared breakfast for the two of them. He decided to make bacon and eggs, just because he wanted to eat that for breakfast. He didn't care about Eren. It was his house, so he decided what to eat unless he gives orders.

Eren woke up because of the smell of bacon that swarmed around the villa after a while. He let go a huge yawn before he got up and put on his clothes. Having nothing else to wear, he just slept in his underwear that night. He wanted to ask Levi for some pajamas or maybe just a shirt or something else to wear at night but he didn't, thinking that the black haired man would kick him out because he's annoying.

The brunette didn't hesitate to get downstairs. But when he did, his hair was still a mess, although he has been running his hands through while getting to the kitchen. "Good morning, sir," he said in a happy voice.

"Morning, brat. Did you forget my name is Levi?" The other replied in his cold voice.

"No, Levi. I'm sorry."

"Tch. Sit down and eat." Levi didn't look up at the brunette. He just continued eating his bacon and only gave the teenager a quick glance when he sat down at the other side of the table.

"Did you make this yourself?" Eren asked when he ate some of the food on his plate. Levi gave a small nod before continuing with his breakfast. "It tastes delicious!"

"Thanks."

Soon a silence took over between the two of them. The only sound you could hear was the sound of cutlery against the plate, or sometimes Eren's loud disturbing swallowing.

It was Levi who made a move for a new conversation. He got up, walked over to the fridge and took his wallet which laid on top of it. He sat back down in front of Eren and took out $150. "Here. Go and buy some clothes and stuff, okay? I don't want you to walk around wearing the same clothes all the time, you filthy brat," he said when he put the money next to Eren's plate.

The brunette stared at the money and soon handed it back to Levi. "I can't do this," he said, looking at the adult's grey blue eyes. "You're unemployed and I don't want you to offer me money like this. I can find a job and pay it myself. I mean, I can play the guitar so I can make songs and earn money with them."

"You'll never earn enough money with that. You have to be really good to get rich from making music."

"Hey! You never heard me play so you can't tell if I'm bad or not."

"Damned, Eren, just shut up and take my money!"

"No. I can go home and get my stuff. I won't accept your money, Levi. You need it more than I do."

"Eren…" Levi snatched the money from the other's hands with a sigh. "You're so fucking stubborn, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"I'm not getting in trouble for taking care of you, right? Or are you hiding something?"

Eren shook his head and looked at the adult when he put his wallet back on the fridge. He noticed that Levi was limping and that he had to stretch out entirely to reach the top of the fridge. "Hey, Levi. Are you okay? You're limping?"

"Shut up."

"But Leviii!" Eren looked at the adult with his big, green eyes and his whiney voice made him look cute, which wasn't really what he wanted to be. He wanted to look normal. Not socially awkward, annoying or cute. All three of them would piss Levi off, and the black haired man really looked like someone who would punch you in the face if you did something wrong.

"Jeez! Eren! Do you think my life is that easy? I didn't earn this fucking villa by sitting on my damn ass all day long, you know? And since I'm unemployed, shit is getting worse! I'm full of stress!"

Eren quickly looked back down at the table. Was Levi mad at him? "S-Sorry."

Levi, who had walked back to the kitchen table, smashed his fist against the table, causing Eren to look up at him. The brunette stared at the adult with big, innocent, green eyes begging him not to hit him. "You can shove your apologies up your ass, brat," the black haired man snapped at Eren.

"S-Sorry, Levi." The teenager quickly looked away from Levi, feeling awkward and stupid.

"Tch. You'd better give me a massage, Eren. Prove me you're useful. I won't let you stay if you just sit around here on your fucking lazy ass making things dirty."

"But…your scars. I can't touch them, right? I mean…" Eren couldn't finish his sentence because the other had pulled him across the table. Plates and bowls of food smashed against the floor into pieces. "Levi!" the brunette gasped when he suddenly sat on top of the table with Levi's fingers wrapped around his collar.

"What?!" They were so close, Eren could feel the other's breath in his face. "What is it, Eren? You made that mess so you're going to clean it up. Got that?"

"O-Okay," Eren said with a squeaky voice. His big green eyes were just a few inches away from Levi's grey blue eyes. They looked amazingly tired and filled with fear and disgust. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm thinking about how I should punish you for being so fucking cute."

"You're scared, Levi."

"You're stubborn, brat and I want to punish you for being cute."

"I'm not cute." The pout Eren made by saying this didn't really make it any better for him.

"Damned Eren!" Levi let go of the other's collar and immediately smashed his hand down on the table between Eren's leg, missing his crotch by an inch. The brunette yelped and moved back, almost falling off the table and making even a bigger mess. "Now you owe me a fucking massage, brat!" he snapped.

"But, Levi!" Eren pointed at the mess on the floor, knowing it must be driving the adult crazy.

"I. Want. My. Massage!" Levi spat out, sounding like some spoiled cheerleader before he wandered out of the kitchen. "But first, clean up your mess!" he added before he went upstairs to his room.

Eren stayed on the table. He looked how Levi limped out of his sight and listened at the sound of the stairs under Levi's feet. God, this guy really was full of secrets, one of them probably being his weakness for cute Erens. Why would you want to punish someone for being cute? There's nothing wrong with that, right? Eren shrugged. He knew that he had to accept this strange habit if he wanted to stay with Levi.

* * *

Levi had taken off his coat and laid on his stomach on top of his covers, his face buried in his pillow. His arms were wrapped around the pillow and his fingers clung onto it. His breathing was fast although he was still alone in the room. Eren was still busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

He was thinking about the massage, knowing that Eren would see the burns on his lower back this time. Another spot that turned his abuser on. He knew that Eren would have to touch those places, and that made him shiver. He himself could barely touch them.

"Levi?" Eren's voice was almost inside the room. Levi had never heard him coming upstairs. He probably was so lost in his own mind. "Can I come in?"

"Ah?!" The adult quickly grabbed his coat and wrapped it around his skin as he sat back up on the bed. It was a reflex to hide his burns from the view. "Yeah, come in."

Eren gently pushed the door open so he could enter and stood at the side of the bed, looking down at Levi. "I cleaned up the mess," he said in a soft voice, trying to keep the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

"Thanks." Levi's voice, on the other hand, was still cold and emotionless like always. His fingers were wrapped around the fabric of his coat this time, holding it close against his cold skin.

"Ready for your massage?" the brunette asked when he sat down on the side of the bed, facing Levi. A small smile was on his face when he stared at Levi's features. To Eren it seemed like Levi always looked perfect. He hadn't discovered a bad side about the adult yet and he was pretty sure there were no bad sides on Levi.

The black haired man didn't say a word. He just laid back down on his stomach, his fingers clenched onto his pillow and the coat hanging loose over his shoulders, but still covering his back. A small groan escaped from his lips when he buried his face in the pillow again.

"Can you take off your coat, Levi? It will feel a lot better," Eren suggested, but the adult didn't move.

"No. Just do it like this, okay? And don't hurt me or I'll punch your fucking teeth out." God, how could Levi still be this cold when he was about to get a massage from a guy who was slowly falling in love with him. Well, slowly…Eren probably was already crazy about Levi. He was just so damn perfect and he was by far the only person to give him this much attention.

Eren smiled when Levi agreed with his offer. He gently crawled onto the bed and sat down on his knees next to the other. "I'm telling you what I'm doing so you won't get scared from any sudden moves, okay?"

Levi just nodded in his pillow.


	6. Touch

"Okay. I'll start with your shoulders," Eren said in a soft voice when he moved his hands over to Levi's shoulders and gently held them, feeling the male tensing up under his touches. "Shht. It's okay. I won't move now. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Levi let go a small moan. His fingers clung onto the pillow and gently tugged it. It was a strange habit for Levi to tug something when he felt tense or scared, but it had a relaxing effect on him…and it made him look like some kitten, which drove Eren's mind crazy, especially the adult's soft moan.

Levi stirred after a few minutes of intensive tugging on the pillow. "Move on..please?" His voice was muffled, having his face still buried in the pillow.

"Okay. Just try to relax a bit more." Eren's voice was soft. He didn't want to scare the other. "It's more fun if you're not this tense, Levi." The brunette didn't move yet. In fact, he was worried about Levi. The adult really wasn't feeling comfortable and it made Eren feel the same way. "Hey, Levi?"

"What?" The black haired man still didn't move away from the pillow.

"Are you okay? I can stop this if you want?" Eren's hands were still holding the other's shoulders gently. "I don't want you to feel scared when I'm around. I don't want you to think I'll hurt you. I promise I won't. I'm here to help you, Levi. Okay?"

"Fine."

Eren hummed. He knew Levi wasn't really as fine as he should be, but at least he had calmed down and stopped tugging his pillow. "I'm going to start the massage, Levi," Eren said with a soft voice. He waited a few seconds before he moved his hands, drawing small circles in the adult's shoulders.

Soon, Levi's fingers started tugging again. He buried his face deeper in his pillow, trying to stifle a moan. It wasn't clear if it was a warning for Eren to stop, or a sign of pleasure. "You okay, Levi?" Eren asked when the male tensed up once again. God, he really wasn't enjoying this like he should.

"No."

The brunette knew it. It was pretty obvious that Levi didn't feel good about this. "Levi. I can stop if you want."

"No."

"What no?"

"I want my massage, brat. I asked for it." Levi's voice was still muffled because of the pillow. He had been hiding his face in there for so long, it's a miracle he's still breathing.

"Fine! But remember you can tell me to stop whenever you want and I'll do it immediately. Okay?"

Levi shrugged, still not moving away from his pillow and still slowly tugging it to calm down under the other's touches. He had been touched by so many people with bad meanings towards him. An innocent touch or a caring touch like Eren's would never feel the same for him. He'd always end up having these grim reminders from his past.

"I'm going to move down your spine now, Levi," Eren whispered as he slowly moved his soothing circular moves from the other's shoulders over to the nape of his neck. His moves were really slow and careful, trying not to scare Levi.

Levi, on the other hand, didn't react. He just let Eren do his thing. This was quite typical to the black haired man. He's just too scared to fight back or refuse when someone was all over him. It was a bad habit his abuser taught him. Eren would never know if Levi wanted him to stop or not, because the adult was taught to submit to the one on top. And just like with his abuser, Levi would never tell Eren to pull back, thinking that the brunette would hurt him if he refused.

While Levi was thinking about everything and nothing at the same, Eren's hands slowly trailed down his spine with great care. The brunette's eyes were focused on Levi's rather cold skin. He softly purred as he could feel every curve and dip in the adult's muscular back. His thumbs still made the soothing circles around Levi's spine, taking their time to make sure every inch had been rubbed. Eren himself made sure he only moved further down when he felt Levi had calmed down again. He really didn't want to go too fast with him, knowing that the black haired man has been treated wrong for way too long.

"Hey, Levi. Are you still okay?" Eren asked in a soft voice when he began to worry about the other. Levi didn't move or reply. He finally had stopped tugging the pillow once again when Eren's circles were staying on the same spot for a moment. "Hey, Levi?" the brunette tried again.

"Hmm?" Levi moaned, wiggling his hips to find a more comfortable pose on the bed.

"Good, you're still alive," Eren joked when he heard another moan that drove him crazy. He wished he could see Levi's face, just because he wanted to know if the male was being serious or if he was just teasing the brunette by acting cute. "I'm going to continue now, okay?"

No answer from Levi.

The brunette sighed. Ok then, just continue. His thumbs moved their soothing circles down his spine for a little bit more. Eren almost was at the point where he would have to touch the burns on Levi's lower back. He glanced at them and thought about who the abuser could be. It surely was one hell of an asshole. Who would even do something like that to a kid?! Now Levi had to face the memories of a sick minded psychopath every time he looked in a mirror or every time he stepped under the shower. Eren bit his lower lip, feeling really sorry for Levi. "Hey, Levi. I'm going to move down your lower back now. I can stop if you want."

"N-No. Continue," the adult said in his pillow, knowing that he'd probably regret this but he just needed it. He needed a massage so much, especially his lower back, the place where all of his stress gathers and probably has a damn meeting or something.

"O-Okay. Can you at least move your face from the pillow? I want to know if you really want this." Eren kept his thumbs right above the burns, still drawing his soothing circles in Levi's muscular back while the other male did what he asked. "Hi, Levi," Eren whispered as he finally could see his perfectly shaped face.

"Happy now, brat?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now continue your fucking massage."

Eren gave a small nod. He quickly glanced at his hands and slowly continued before he looked back at Levi's face. "I'm going to move real slow, okay? Tell me when I have to stop." He kept repeating this, wanting to be sure that Levi doesn't forget he can stop this whenever he wants.

The black haired adult still didn't reply. He just stared at Eren with his cold look, tugging the pillow as he felt Eren's circles move down his lower back. He let go a small gasp and squint his eyes before he buried his face in the pillow again. "It's okay," he said, stifling a moan. "Continue…please."

Eren frowned at Levi's sudden moves. He probably needed to tug something so badly right now, and maybe he wanted to hide his painful face from Eren so he would continue with the massage. "Are you sure, Levi? You're not crying, are you? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Eren! I already told you! Just fucking continue before I kick you out."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Eren frowned at Levi's reaction but didn't say anything about it. It would only piss him off even more. He let go a small sigh before continuing moving his thumbs down the other's back. The brunette's touches where really soft and careful, reassuring himself that he wasn't causing Levi any pain or unwanted feelings. And he was doing pretty good as Eren heard small moans coming from the pillow.

Levi was moaning…under Eren's touches.

And Eren…well, he just had to try hard not to rip off Levi's clothes.

Levi's moans had such a big effect on Eren, who already had fallen in love with the adult since the moment they met on the streets. The adult was just everything Eren wanted in a man. He was perfect, and the soft moans he heard in Levi's pillow told the brunette that Levi wasn't scared and it was a motivation for him to continue the massage until he arrived at the waistband of Levi's pants. That's where Eren had to stop, no matter what, even if it was clear that he wanted more.

"Ah, Eren!" Levi pulled away from the pillow when he felt Eren's fingers gently touching his pants. "You should really stop there. I don't care if you were going to take off my pants, but really…stop there. Please!" He crawled up on his knees and quickly wrapped the coat around his skin. His gaze was focussed on his knees. "Please…I'm tired."

"I'm going to leave," Eren muttered as he crawled off the bed, not sure if he hurt Levi or not. In fact, Levi's moans had such a big effect on him…it kind of turned him on. "I mean, not leaving like in forever of course," the brunette added, knowing that Levi would be even more upset if he did. "Just…heading to my new room," he continued before finally stepping outside Levi's room. "Have a nice rest, Levi!"


	7. Shameless

Levi's reactions to Eren's touches during the massage were just so seductive in the brunette's ears. He wished he could stay with the adult for just a little longer, but he couldn't. Levi said he was tired and wanted to sleep. And Eren…well, he had a problem inside his boxers that needed some attention.

"God, Levi, why?" Eren mumbled as soon as he got out of the other's room. He went straight to his own room and sat down on the side of the bed, looking down at his lap. The bulge in his pants already was bigger than he expected. Feeling really embarrassed, the teenager moved his hands over to his belt. He really had to do this, because it just felt so uncomfortable and Levi wouldn't even know because he was asleep.

At least, that's what Eren thought…

The black haired man wasn't actually asleep. He just laid on his bed, wrapped in his covers and staring at the wall. He was thinking about the massage and how good Eren's touches felt. They were soft and caring, almost seductive. He just wasn't used to this. The touches Levi knew were rough, cold and abusive. Maybe Eren was just what he needed. Someone who's serious about all this but funny at the same time. He wasn't sure if the brunette could be funny but he was pretty sure that Eren wasn't always this serious or quiet around other people.

And yet, Levi still assumed Eren will leave, no matter how perfect they might be in each other's eyes…

At the other side of the hallway, Eren had managed to take off the confinements. He now sat on the side of the bed with his pants and his boxers hanging loose around his ankles, holding his erection in his hand. He stifled a moan at the feeling and the view, knowing that this must happen in complete silence if he didn't want to wake Levi up or even worse…make Levi get up and check him to see if he's fine.

"I'm so sorry, Levi," the brunette whispered when he gave his member a few gentle strokes, driving himself crazy. Levi's moans repeating themselves inside his head and his own hand on his hard member just made Eren lose his mind completely. He sat there, about to jerk off on some clean freak while that guy was sleeping at the other side of the hallway. The teenager was taking a huge risk with this, knowing that Levi probably will kick him out if he caught Eren masturbating. They were still strangers to each other after all.

Well, maybe Eren shouldn't be sorry at all. He could be glad to sit there with his dick in his hands, thinking about Levi. He could just jerk off, thinking it was Levi who was doing it. "Why not?" Eren wondered, running his thumb up and down his length. He looked down at his crotch again, staring at it before he closed his eyes and gently started moving his hand up and down his member.

"Ngh!" Oh lord, the brunette knew he had to keep silent but this wasn't as easy as he thought, having these lewd thoughts about Levi rubbing his thumb over his top. He tried so hard to stifle his small moans while he gently pressed his thumb onto his top. "L-Levi!" He really wasn't ashamed anymore, calling out the other's name like this. Eren arched his back, rubbing his length in a comfortable pace now. Right after arching his back, the brunette almost curled up in a ball, speeding up his pace and letting go small gasps, moaning the other's name.

Levi, who was somewhere between asleep and half awake, nuzzled his pillow when he heard his name in the distance, not sure if it was in his sleep or actually in his house. He decided to stay in his bed, thinking it was Eren calling him in his dreams. But why did it sound so erotic? Eren was just a stupid brat to him, nothing more…right? He couldn't be in love with the brunette. He's too old for Eren! A series of thoughts in his mind concerning this made the black haired man open his eyes and sit up on his bed. "Ah?" He looked around, running a confused hand through his hair as he heard Eren calling his name once again.

"A-Ah, L-Levi!"

The black haired man raised a brow, hearing his name being called out like this. This surely wasn't a dream and it scared him. Was Eren just another pervert, longing for Levi's dick?

"U-Ungh!" If only Eren knew that Levi could hear him right now. He arched his back once again, reminding himself to keep quiet.

Curiosity took over on Levi's side, so the adult decided to leave his room to check if Eren was okay. These erotic sounding noises could only mean one thing in Levi's way of thinking, and it scared him. He just had to go in there and see what was going on but on the other side, he was too scared. Anyone could be in there, having his hands all over Eren, and if they see Levi… The adult shrugged at the thought, making his way over to Eren's room.

The view.

Levi's face.

The adult stood in the doorway, looking at the teenager. Eren really was calling out the other's name in an erotic way, not knowing that he was being watched now. Levi's eyes couldn't turn away from the scene. He just stood there, looking at how the brunette was touching himself. Looking at the teenager's throbbing dick, holding back a gasp…or was it a moan?

Eren surely had caused a certain effect on the adult with his perverted actions. A bright red blush crept onto Levi's face as he quietly moved away from the doorway and disappeared in the bathroom immediately. He couldn't believe it, but the teenager managed to turn him on!

Levi leaned against the bathroom door, letting go a deep sigh when he glanced down at his crotch, seeing a small bulge. It was happening. He's getting hard because he had just seen Eren masturbating on him. It really was his fault, right? Eren was really calling out Levi's name while touching himself, and this thought made the bulge in the adult's pants even bigger. "Shit, Eren, what did you do?" he mumbled to himself.

He hated this so much. The feeling of having an erection while wearing skinny jeans felt horrible and touching himself was just so fucking filthy. He was glad to be in the bathroom, one of the cleanest places around the house, considering it has a shower. He'd be able to get under the shower within seconds if he couldn't take it any longer.

And that's his plan.

"Fucking brat," he mumbled, moving his hands down to his belt. He already hated himself for doing this, but he felt like he needed it. His sexual life wasn't really that fascinating to be honest, so he could use some little pleasure.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Eren felt himself getting close. The way he was teasing himself by thinking of Levi rubbing his hard member was driving him crazy. And if only he knew that the black haired man was now doing exactly the same thing like him, just a few rooms further away, would have made him feel embarrassed and happy at the same time. He'd be happy to see he had a certain effect on Levi, but it wouldn't be as big as the effect the adult had on Eren.

Levi was at the stage where he noticed how hard it was to hold back the loud moans he wanted to make. The last thing he wanted was Eren knocking on the bathroom door to ask what he was doing. He didn't want the brunette to be worried or think he was getting hurt by someone who sneaked inside the house behind Eren's back. The adult wanted to be as quiet as possible, but also have the feeling it was Eren who was tickling his top with his thumb. Levi gasped at the feeling, whimpering Eren's name.

Eren also was trying to be quiet, muffling most of his moans by biting down on his bottom lip. He was dangerously close now and trying to hold on. He wanted to last. Wanted to keep this feeling of pleasure for as long as possible. However, the brunette only lasted a few more pumps before shuddering and coming into his hand, managing not to make a mess. An "Ahh, L-Lev-vi!" left the teenager panting and blushing over what he had been thinking about during his moment of pleasure. He realized it was pretty low to be so needy, but he honestly couldn't help himself. Levi was just so fucking hot and his moans during the massage only made it worse.

In the bathroom, the black haired man didn't know if he should be happy or sad despite the fact it felt like Eren was touching him. He was wondering if this would be the closest he'll ever get to sexual pleasure caused by the teenager. Or is it a sign that he's prepared to go for more one day, to actually let Eren touch him in a more intimate way than the massage? Levi squint his eyes really tight when he soon felt some early cum leaking on his hand. "U-uhh, Er-Eren!" he whimpered when he looked down at his filthy hand.

The teenager knew what Levi wanted and decided to clean up after himself. He hadn't made a mess for as far as he could see but he still felt like he had to change the sheets, just to be sure he won't leave any stains. A soft sigh escaped from Eren's lips although he didn't regret masturbating seeing as it was just so pleasurable to think about Levi having his clean hands all over his dick. Levi, who was actually awake and now masturbating, being involved in exactly the same situation like Eren.

"Tch." Levi shook his head and had to remind himself it was Eren who had to touch him and nobody else. He ignored the fact he already felt quite dirty because of the little bit of cum that already had leaked out, and kept on pumping his hard member. The adult was now pumping faster than before, knowing that he was about to reach his maximum pretty soon. Levi groaned at the feeling and arched his back against the bathroom door. Oh, if Eren was walking by, he'd definitely wonder who was knocking or smacking against that door.

Eren himself was just trying to think about anything else but what Levi's reaction would be if he knew what the brunette has been doing. He'd probably call him a sexist rat for thinking of him like that and just be plain pissed off with the teenager. Eren hummed absent mindedly while he was changing his sheets, being basically really good at making it seem like he hadn't been jerking off at all. If Levi would walk in right now, he'd probably never have known if he didn't see it happen earlier.

"Ah! E-Eren." The black haired man could barely talk as he tried to hold back his moans. Just like always, he felt the urge to tug something again, so he moved his other hand up to his head and started tugging his hair in the same rythm like he was pumping his erection, having his back still arched against the door. Levi could feel his legs getting weaker as he got closer and closer to his maximum.

Eren still had no idea that Levi was doing really lewd things because of him. If he had known this, he'd probably have been so incredibly embarrassed but also shamelessly happy that he was able to do such things to someone. The brunette sat back down on the side of the bed and sighed. "I'm really a sexist brat, why did I even do that? I couldn't even help me….Levi's going to kill me if he knows."

"Hnngh! Eren!" The adult rubbed even faster, just fast enough to make it feel like it still was Eren. He tried to pump his member with the same feeling of love Eren had used during the massage. "Uhh!" He felt it coming closer. Levi let go a small gasp and moved away from the door as he reached the point where his hand got ever dirtier. He let go a load groan and fell down on his knees. He was fed up with leaning against the door and besides, his legs were like jelly so he would have fallen over at some point anyway. "F-Fuck! Eren!" he panted as he saw his cum leaking on the floor.

Eren looked up in a reflex, hearing Levi's voice coming from the bathroom. Did something fall? Did Levi hurt himself? He slowly stood up and listened curiously to what he would hear next. There must be something wrong, right? Levi was awake…so, wait, did he hear Eren? Did he see him?

Levi did indeed hear and see Eren touch himself, and that was the reason why he now sat on his knees in the bathroom, shrugging as he saw everything getting dirty because he felt it so nescessary to masturbate. The adult looked down at his hand as soon as everything was over, then at his member and finally at the mess he had made. His breathing was quite fast and he just realized his hair must look like he just got raped. Oh god, how would he ever face Eren with a head like this?

Hearing no other startling noises, Eren decided that the other maybe just dropped something. He didn't want to move just yet, so he just stayed where he was, humming absent mindedly. The brunette felt like staying in this room forever and rethink his life decisions because he felt like a fucking idiot for masturbating in Levi's guest room.

After a while, Levi decided to get back on his feet and take a shower. He felt incredibly dirty right now and there was no way he could face Eren like this and tell the kid he has been sleeping all the time. He took off his coat and dropped it next to his pants and boxers on the floor before stepping under the hot water of the shower. The feeling of water running down his dirtied body made the adult happy again. He loved this clean feeling, especially when he could rub the shampoo in his hair, taking all the time he needed to clean himself.

For Levi, this was the first time he could finally look at his body without real disgust. It felt like the way Eren treated him was already changing his life on so many aspects.

And it all had just begun…


	8. Red

Eren had just entered Levi's life and has been living with him for about a week and a half now, but yet it felt like he knew Levi since he was a kid.

Levi on the other hand still looked at Eren like he's some stupid brat. He ignored the brunette most of the time and wouldn't say much.

Eren, being a man full of surprises, always tried to cheer the gloomy adult up. There was something about Levi that made him grumpy most of the time. Eren wasn't sure what it could be, but for sure, his background story or at least, what Eren knew about it, must have something to do with it.

During the past few days, the teenager tried a lot. He mainly spent his time doing little chores to help Levi without asking him. Eren would do the dishes on his own, or he would go and check the mailbox. He would change the sheets on his bed in the visitor's room without Levi asking him, and so on.

All these tiny chores Eren did were probably an extra motivation for Levi to let him stay. Besides, the adult wouldn't be so lonely anymore if Eren stayed with him, even if it's only for his presence and nothing else.

The teenager might be useful as a household slave or whatever you could call it, but Levi still was a loner. He didn't really need Eren's presence to stay alive. To him, Eren was just another object in his house.

So, whenever Levi felt like being completely alone, he would escape to his private room. The room Eren would never enter in his entire life. The room at the end of the hall upstairs. The room only Levi knew. The room where Levi spent most of his darkest hours, because in that room…he could be alone.

Today was one of those days. Levi wanted to be alone for a while to sort his head out a bit. A lot has changed for him since Eren entered his life, and yet the teenager wasn't even that important to him.

Eren agreed with Levi hiding in his personal room. Well, there wasn't anything else he could do. It would be rude for him to tell the house owner he can't do whatever he wants. Besides, it would probably make Levi even grumpier.

"I'll prepare dinner for tonight!" Eren called as Levi disappeared upstairs, but the black haired man never replied. He just went straight to his private room and didn't plan on getting out of there for quite a while.

"Yes, I'm so going to prepare dinner and set your kitchen on fire, mister Levi," Eren added in a softer voice as he made his way over to the kitchen to look what he could find in the fridge. There wasn't much to find in there, barely enough food for the two of them. Levi of course wasn't used to visitors or sleepovers, so why would he buy food for two?

While Eren was looking for some food to prepare, Levi was leaning against the door of the room. It was some kind of routine for the man to stand there for a while. He actually liked it. There was no such thing as time in this room and he had nothing to worry about when he was in there.

There only was a shiny black piano in the middle of the room. The place itself was lit bit natural light and always pure white.

A soft hum escaped from Levi's lips when he walked over to the piano. There was a litter bin close to it. Stuffed with the reason why nobody can enter this room. Razor blades and tissues, covered In blood.

Levi's blood.

Eren, being downstairs and looking for food, of course had no idea what was going on upstairs. He was also humming while he was looking around the kitchen for at least something he could prepare. The only thing Levi seemed to have in his house that could be enough for two was ravioli in a can. "Seriously? This is soooo typical to a man living on his own," Eren mumbled, followed by a small laugh. Indeed. If Levi had a wife or a girlfriend, he probably wouldn't be eating frozen meals or shit like the ravioli he's keeping.

Oh well, it was something, so Eren shouldn't be complaining. The last few days he had survived on take-away food or bread. "Sheesh, how can you live like this?" the brunette wondered out loud while he took the cans of ravioli and put them down on the counter.

Well, you definitely can survive on this kind of horrible, non-quality food and Levi was the proof of it. In fact, Levi could be called the proof of not giving in to his misery. He had his lonely room, with his piano and his razor blades. But that's all he actually had in his life, together with his precious car. And it was all he needed apparently, because he has spent the past few years like this and it didn't kill him.

The time Levi spent in that room soon was clear enough. He must spend a lot of time in there, because his piano skills were amazing. Eren was about to divide the ravioli on two plates before he would warm it up using the microwave oven when he suddenly caught soft tunes of Levi's piano. Of course, Eren didn't know there was a piano in this house so his face was full of surprise. "Levi?"

The black haired man was losing himself in his music once again. Playing the piano made Levi enter a whole new world. A world that was perfect to him. A dream he'll never see coming true, because he screwed it up in the past. His music usually was very sad, because the adult knew all of his thoughts weren't real. They were just memories, combined with wishes, making him end up in tears every time he finished playing a song.

Levi obviously had a miserable life. He had a past, so cruel he can't talk about it. Every time he tries to get it off his heart, he ends up in tears. It was impossible for the black haired man to tell his story, but yet Eren knew more about Levi than any other living human being on this planet.

But if 'she' was still alive…she would be the one who knew even more than Eren.

* * *

**Short chapter, not really the best thing I ever wrote, but I felt like writing something for the fic. I hope you still like it though!  
Chapter nine will be packed with action and more story-revealing, so please stay tuned :)**


	9. Pleasure

A month passed by. Eren would sometimes go out and have fun with friends while Levi stayed inside his own house most of the time. He actually never went outside, only if he needed something from the shop. It worried Eren in some way, but Levi didn't want him to worry about it. The black haired man preferred a certain distance between him and he already hated Eren more than expected.

Levi's hate towards Eren started when Eren found out the adult often cuts his wrists. It was something Eren couldn't accept. He saw Levi as a treasure and treated him like one. So the teenager had taken care of Levi's cuts with great care and without asking first.

To do so, Eren had to touch Levi and by now, the brunette must know how much Levi hates it to be touched. Eren's simple, caring touches actually caused Levi to lose his shit completely. It scared Eren so much he didn't dare to enter the same room like the adult for two days.

Today, Eren couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. He was craving for social contact with the guy who gave him a place to stay. He wasn't sure how Levi would react, but he just had to try it. The teenager was a very talkative person, and the silences Levi loves so much were rather annoying to him.

"Levi?" Eren stood in the doorway to Levi's bedroom. The adult usually spent most of his days hanging around his house and on shitty days like this one he would spent the day in his bed. It was a heartbreaking view for Eren, but he couldn't really help it because Levi wouldn't even give him a chance.

"You're noisy. Get out." Levi pulled his covers higher so he could pull them over his head and hide.

"Levi. You're old enough to realize you can't continue living like this, right? People need social contacts to stay alive," Eren said in a soft voice. He didn't move, knowing Levi would probably give him another lecture if Eren entered his room.

"I survived the past ten years without decent social contact," Levi mumbled from under the blanket.

"Yes, and you ended up harming yourself and treating everyone like fucking shit."

A short silence crept between them before Levi moved from under his blanket. He glared at Eren and sighed. "Wrong," he simply muttered.

"What's wrong? Hm? Don't tell me you're not treating me like shit, Levi! You've been ignoring me for two days because I wanted to help you!"

"You touched me!"

"So?! I touched you before! Remember the massage?! You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Eren. Just get out. I need some time for myself."

"No," Eren said firmly. He stepped forward, entering Levi's bedroom, and sat down on the side of his bed. "I'm staying here with you and keep you company. I have nothing else to do, so I might as well spend some time with the man who probably saved my life…or at least gave me a place to stay."

"Tch." Levi was about to pull the covers over his head again, but Eren stopped him. He pulled the blanket away from the man's hands and exposed his bare chest by accident. Eren didn't have to check it to know Levi was naked. He could just see from a quick glance that the waistband of his trousers or at least some underwear was missing.

"Get out!" Levi snapped again, snatching the blanket from Eren's hands again and quickly covering his scarred skin before Eren could see things he shouldn't see.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Levi!" Eren squeaked, blushing deep red. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and leave!"

"No."

"Eren. Leave."

"I'm not leaving, Levi. I know I shouldn't have pulled that blanket away from you and you're probably so mad at me right now, but I won't leave you."

"I didn't tell you to leave me. I just want you to leave this room."

"No." Eren then made a move which could possibly kill him. He curled up on the bed and wrapped himself around Levi in his blanket fort like a big spoon. "Kick me or kill me. Do whatever you want, Levi. But I like you and I want you to feel better-" An elbow against his jaw broke his sentence. "-You made me feel better, so I want you to feel better."

"Eren. Get off."

"No. Levi, are you even listening?!"

"No. Just get off. You're touching me!"

"You'll have to get used to it, Levi!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Do you really think you'll be able to live without a relationship? Can't you see you need someone in your life who loves you and takes care of you?"

No answer came from the black haired man. He didn't even try to get away from Eren's grip. He just clung onto the sheets, tugging them softly like a kitten, showing Eren the brunette had ruined his peaceful mood.

"Levi?"

"Eren. I can't get into a relationship anymore. I can't trust people. I can't let them touch me without freaking out!"

"You have to learn it. I mean, you have to get used to touches and that kind of things, Levi. I can imagine this isn't easy for you, but I want you to be more than happy."

"You'd spend a lifetime with me and still get nowhere."

"I'm prepared to spend my life around you, Levi Ackerman," Eren whispered, pulling the adult just that little bit closer to show him he's not leaving that easily.

"Can you not, Eren? I was having a peaceful rest until you entered my room, you brat."

"No, I can't leave. I'm staying with you and I will hug you and show you not every touch hurts."

Levi didn't reply. Whatever Eren meant by that, he probably wouldn't like it.

"Please, Levi. You let me touch you before and we both enjoyed it."

The adult sighed and closed his eyes. "Eren…I saw you touching yourself after that massage."

"Y-You…what?" Eren's face went dark red when he heard Levi's words. Did the adult really see him pleasuring himself?!

"You masturbated."

"I…I'm sorry, Levi! I'm a filthy brat, I know! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me, it won't happen again! I swear, Levi!"

"Eren. Shut up."

"No, Levi! I swear, I'm sorry! I got turned on by a man who could be my father!"

"Eren!" The adult sighed again and moved away from Eren's arms so he could turn around and face him. "I'm the filthy one around here."

The brunette raised a confused brow. "What do you mean?"

"I…When I saw you masturbating in your room…I felt aroused."

"Aroused?"

"Yes…The view…It turned me on, Eren. I…I ran into the bathroom to hide my shame."

Eren didn't say a word. He just looked at Levi with his big green orbs and a soft smile on his face, just like always.

"I…I touched myself, Eren. I touched myself to the image of you masturbating because I was a moaning mess during the massage…I dirtied myself for you."

The teenager couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips when Levi's clean freak side came up again. "But…it's a good sign, no? I mean…you're still able to enjoy something like that. I know it's not someone else who's touching you, but stil…You're not hopeless, Levi."

"It felt so filthy, Eren."

"But did it feel good? Did it feel relieving?"

Levi didn't reply. He just looked back at Eren and pulled the blankets really close around him. His breath was quite fast actually, because he was naked and Eren was really close to him. Eren could do anything to Levi right now.

"Y-Yes," the adult admitted after a few seconds of silence. "In fact…it felt good because I had a nice view in my head. I don't think it would feel that nice if I was thinking about you know who."

Eren nodded with a tired smile. "It would be strange if something like that turned you on, Levi."

"Tch. Shut up."

Eren snickered. For some reason, he liked it when Levi wanted him to shut up. The way the adult tells him to shut up or leave was cute in some way and it strangely made Eren happy.

"Yes, sir. But only if you allow me to cuddle you right now."


	10. Fingers

Levi couldn't really refuse Eren's hug. The brunette was stubborn after all and he's already proven enough times that he won't stop until he gets what he wanted. So, because of Eren being stubborn, Levi let him wrap an arm around the adult's waist on one condition: Eren wasn't allowed to remove the covers that were wrapped around Levi's body.

So they just laid there, facing each other in complete silence. Levi was softly tugging the sheets because Eren was really close to him and he really needed his tugging habit to feel at ease. The teenager didn't mind the tugging. In fact, he thought it was cute. He just stared at Levi with a soft smile on his face and scanned all of the adult's facial features.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi suddenly asked when he noticed Eren was staring at his face all the time.

"I was…looking."

"Looking?"

"Looking…at you. At your face."

"Is there something wrong with my face, Eren?"

"N-No."

"Then why the fuck are you staring at it for at least twenty minutes?"

"Because…I like your eyes."

"My eyes? Why do you like my eyes? Shouldn't you be obsessing with my dick or something, just like everyone else?"

"Levi."

"Eren, don't even start about my dick."

"Levi! Honestly, if the rest of your body is as perfect as your face, then…"

"You'd love to have my cock in your hands?"

"N-No…"

"Yes."

"Levi! Seriously! I'm not after your dick!"

"Prove it."

"Why? It's you, Levi. You always keep on thinking I want to have sex with you and abuse you like him, but I don't, Levi! I honestly don't! I was trying to compliment you about your eyes. They are really amazing, you know?!"

"Shut up, Eren. I liked the silence."

"I'm not shutting up, Levi. I just want to tell you how beautiful you are. You are a treasure, Levi Ackerman, and you deserve to be treated like one. Okay?! So, please stop thinking I want to fuck you just for my own pleasure! I don't! I'd only go further than small hugs if you allow me to."

"I wouldn't mind if you ravished my body, Eren."

"What the fuck, Levi?"

"I wouldn't even try to fight back…maybe I just like having tall guys being all over me, running their hands over my naked skin for their own pleasure. What do you think about that, Eren?"

"Lies. Levi, can't you see I love you?! I really like you, Levi. You're nice and beautiful. You're perfect to me, you know?"

"I'm not perfect. Stop calling me perfect, you brat."

"But you are! Can't you see I'm trying to get closer to you? I need this, Levi. I really do. I need your love. I need you in my life. Something made us meet, okay? Something supernatural brought us together and we should take this seriously."

Levi stared at him for a moment. What was Eren even trying to say? To Levi it only felt like the teenager started rambling some random things just to break the silence between them.

"Eren. There is no such thing as supernatural powers. You are just in desperate need of social contacts."

"Levi…I don't need social contacts. Well, I do, but that's not why I came here."

The adult raised a brow, not replying to Eren.

"I came here because I wanted to show you how much I love you, Levi Ackerman. I want you to know my feelings for you are more than just friendly. My feelings for you are serious and I swear to my mother's soul I will never use you like your abuser, Levi! I'll give you the love you never had."

"Tch…how are you planning on doing that?"

"I want to show you, Levi, but I need your permission first...And I need you to trust me."

Levi again just stared at him. He looked at Eren's bright eyes. They were so big, innocent and full of trust and respect. For once, Eren allowed the silence to come between them. He just looked at Levi, who seemed to be thinking about the conversation.

There was something about Levi's facial expressions only Eren probably know. The black haired man always had that same look on his face. He could be more than happy, but yet he would look really grumpy. Strangers would feel like Levi's facial muscles can't move. But Eren knew how to read Levi's face. The teenager knew that the adult's eyes told everything. Those small, grey blue pearls were the only way to get to know Levi's true feelings. Eren loved this small detail. This cute fact about Levi Ackerman, and it made him so damn happy.

"I really like your eyes," Eren suddenly whispered, still having that kind smile on his face. "They tell me everything I need to know about you, Levi. It makes me happy when I can look into your eyes."

"Shut up about my eyes. You're the one with the seductive green orbs."

Eren frowned. Did Levi really call his eyes…seductive?

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me, brat."

So this wasn't a dream? Levi really did call Eren seductive in some kind of indirect way. It made the brunette's heart skip a beat. This was what he was trying to reach.

"I changed my mind, Eren. But you only get one chance, so you better don't fuck it up."

"I won't…I promise," the teenager said in a soft voice. He didn't really know what Levi was trying to say, but it felt like his stubborn attitude had lead him to another victory.

Levi's words were the start of another silence between the two of them. To Eren it wasn't clear what would happen next, so he just laid there and kept looking at the black haired man until he made a move.

The sound of the sheets told Eren that Levi was moving. He moved his small, covered body closer to Eren, who automatically wrapped his arm closer around the adult's waist. It made the teenager smile and the adult tug his covers a bit faster.

"What are you-","Shut up, Eren."

The brunette raised a brow. Seriously, what was Levi doing? Shouldn't he be scared and run out of his room because there was a guy in his bed, holding him close?

No, on the contrary. Levi moved even closer until he was facing Eren so close their noses were almost touching. It made Eren blush deep red and he could just feel how violently Levi was tugging on his sheets right now. The adult was obviously forcing himself.

"Levi," the brunette whispered, reaching out a hand to Levi's tugging fingers. "Please. Don't force yourself."

"S-Shut up!" Levi snapped in a soft tone, followed by a small gasp.

Eren's fingers wrapped themselves around Levi's tugging hands. They now were facing each other, only a few inches between the naked Levi and caring Eren who was lovingly holding Levi's hands between his palms.

"Levi, please."

A sigh escaped from the adults lips before he let his eyes meet with Eren's. "Just let me try this, Eren. Please," he whispered before he made the final move he was aiming for.

Levi moved his head just that bit closer to Eren so their lips were ghosting against each other. It made both their hearts go crazy. Eren's heart was rushing because he could only dream about this, while Levi's was going mad because he was forcing himself so damn much.

Eren could feel Levi's fingers twitch between his palms. They were craving to tug something, but they couldn't and it was driving the black haired man crazy.

"E-Eren," he whispered against the teenager's lips.

"Yes?" Eren whispered back.

No answer came from Levi. He just tilted his head that little bit closer so he could capture Eren's lips in a kiss. It was a soft kiss that only lasted two seconds, but to Eren it felt like minutes. His eyes widened in a split second while Levi's eyes fluttered shut. It was a rather awkward kiss, because Levi felt like he was doing everything wrong, and Eren just let go this small gasp in the kiss that made Levi's hands shake between the teenager's palms.

They both stared at each other with a small blush on their cheeks when Levi broke the kiss. His hands were released from Eren's palms as soon as the adult pulled back. He didn't cling onto his sheets anymore, but felt brave enough to hold Eren's shirt instead. Bravery wasn't really what Levi felt. It was more like adrenaline. He looked so calm on the outside, but Eren could read his eyes and saw the black haired man was so close to freaking out, or at least forcing himself more than ever. It made Eren feel sad and proud at the same time.

Proud because Levi made a huge move. It was just a simple kiss that only lasted two seconds, but it meant so much to Eren and it required a lot of energy from Levi. Eren didn't know how Levi did it, but he didn't care. No. The teenager was proud.

And sad, because he could see Levi wasn't enjoying this as much as he was. No, the adult made it seem like he was forcing himself just to satisfy Eren. And he did it. Eren was happy and smiling like an idiot.

The kiss gave Eren hope. Hope to build up a closer relationship with a distant man.


End file.
